For Your Entertainment:Devil's Night
by Deidara-Danna-sama
Summary: It's Halloween and Sasuke's sexy devil has a naughty surprise in store for him. SasuNaru lemons. EVERYWHERE. EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK THERE ARE LEMONS. Final chapters coming soon, and expect prior chapters to be edited here and there.
1. Devil's Toys and Sexy Little Things

Heellloooooo everyone….Dei-Dei hath concocted a sexy fic for you…. And trust me I've been working out the kinks in this for days. Curse college life and not having spare time anymore-.- *sigh* But anyways…

Summary: It's Halloween and Naruto wants to go to a rave with his boyfriend. Sasuke isn't all too eager but maybe that will change when he sees that his sexy devil is the live entertainment. Bring on the wondrous lemons! Lemons everywhere!-runs around like a psychopath throwing lemons at random people-SUCK THOSE!

**Disclaimer**:….*gets slapped* WTF MAN!

**Sasuke: Say it.**

*mutters*….I don't own Naruto…..FML!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment: Devil's Night**

**Chapter 1: Devil's Toys and Sexy Little things**

* * *

"Sasuke c'mon! Stop being a douche bag and just pick an outfit already!"

"Did you not hear me say for the last fifteen minutes that I don't like Halloween?"

"Whyyyyy?"

Sasuke Uchiha heaved a exasperated sigh at the stupidity of the small blonde man beside him. It was a crisp, fall day and actually Halloween was right around the corner. It was in two days and Sasuke couldn't believe how excited his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, actually was about that shit.

It was rather stupid if you asked Sasuke for his honest opinion. What's fun about wearing a dumb costume to beg for candy or a trick? He found no entertainment in that. Especially since the holiday was for worshipping spirits and evil and such. He sure as hell didn't want to be cursed either.

Now Naruto was glaring at him with those beautiful baby blue eyes, after he forced him to come along to a costume shop to pick something out. It was hard arguing with Naruto since the raven always managed to get mesmerized by those dazzling blue orbs. It was like they were magic. But he wasn't under their' spell today. He was not buying a single thing that involved him dressing up like a condiment.

The short blonde huffed at the taller of the two, impatiently tapping his foot. "Sasuke, you said you would come with me to get a costume!"

The raven snorted, "I said I'd come with you. I didn't say shit about getting a costume. I think you're hearing things dobe."

"Teme! You're no fun at all! I knew I should've dated somebody else…"

Pink lips curved into a smirk at the growl of "WHAT?" that escaped the tall raven's mouth as he roughly grabbed the small blonde by his arms to glare into the soft blue orbs.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hit a sensitive spot baby?"

"Don't play with me Naruto." Sasuke knew that Naruto knew how possessive he was over him so small comments like that always made him want to attack someone. Not his blonde of course, just people who would look at him.

The short blonde leaned forward to peck his angry boyfriend. "Well what would it take for you to participate in a Halloween festivity with me?"

Sasuke looked away thoughtfully then glanced back at his boyfriend. "A week's worth of kinky sex, however I want it, no questions asked." he smirked seeing Naruto's eye twitch and the hot blush that worked its way onto his face.

The small blonde man figured the idea was good as any but really now….did it have to be sex? Sasuke could always be bribed with kink….

Blue orbs widened, a wonderful and _extremely kinky_ idea crossed his little mind. He figured he may as well let his boyfriend in on a smidgen of it. "Tell you what. If you buy a costume with me, I'll do whatever you want after your big surprise."

A dark eyebrow raised, and by the coy looking little smirk on the smaller man's face, Sasuke had the feeling this 'surprise' was going to be something really good or really twisted on Naruto's part. "Fine then. I'll hold you to it."

"Good." Naruto turned on his heels and pranced away to another section of the store. He already knew what would get his teme, and by damn it was a good one.

Sasuke on the other hand spent twenty minutes fumbling through racks of clothes and fake hair, finally settling on a costume that suited his tastes, met up with the dobe(though he was slightly pissed because Naruto told him that his costume was part of the surprise as well) and paid for the items.

****SASUNARU****

The next day came and went with nothing of particular interest except Sasuke found in the mail that he was invited to a rave. Kiba Inuzuka, a good friend of the couple, had rented out an old building downtown that used to be a warehouse but now went under the name "Ninetales Underground". Sasuke had never seen the place before but he was plenty sure it wouldn't be all too sanitary. He cringed at the thought.

Upon telling the dobe that they were invited to the rave, Naruto didn't look surprised but he said they would still be going anyways if Sasuke wanted his surprise.

So that brings us to the third day, I.e. Halloween night.

Sasuke sighed, eyeing that dumb costume that Naruto had set out on the bed and already wishing he could just opt out of going to this dumb party. He hated surprises anyways so why the hell did he even agree to his blonde uke's deal?

Oh yes, he loved the sex. Dammit, if the sex wasn't so fucking amazing all the time, he wouldn't have agreed to any of this. Once again, another rare instance where Sasuke was caught thinking with his penis.

Naruto was already in the bathroom getting changed, and he suggested Sasuke be dressed too so they could hurry up and go.

Eyeing the costume again, the raven conceded his dignity and donned the outfit.

For the night he was a vampire, but not one of the cheesy ones.(Not that lame shit with overdone makeup and an obnoxious cape.-.-) Sasuke wore tight, almost skin-tight leather pants with red stitches up the sides, steel-toed boots with studs and buckles galore, a tight fitting black tank that nicely showed the outline of his hard body, a black spiked dog collar and a pair of small bat wings attached to the back of his tank. In a word, he was one hot ass vampire. Thanks to the lighting, his skin even appeared paler than usual.

He had already bought some custom made teeth since the cheap ones did him no justice. Putting them on, his moved his mouth until they fell into place. They blended in perfectly and there was no discomfort wearing them. Now the last thing he needed were the red contact lenses he had bought and after putting those on, he sighed again looking back at the bathroom door.

"Dammit Naruto move your ass! You're the main one dragging me to this stupid rave so come on so we can get this over with."

There was a muffled "Shut up already" and some fluent curses before the bathroom door opened and Sasuke almost had a heart attack and a boner at the same time.

Naruto stepped out in the sexiest, _tightest_ devil costume he had ever seen in his life.

The entire outfit was a deep red, the skin tight leather pants were adorned with rips all up the sides so Sasuke could glimpse that sexy tan skin. The pants rode really low on Naruto's hips, almost low enough to see his goods but not enough. The outfit came with a matching leather vest that was equally as tight as the pants, and wonderfully showed off Naruto's amazing six pack. Around his neck was a gothic looking spiked dog collar, it even had a chain that extended into a leash. Around Naruto's wrists were some spiked shackles and his shoes were steel toed boots like Sasuke's.

The blonde licked his lips salaciously at the tall raven and sashayed over to him, his devil tail swishing behind him and Sasuke almost thought the horns the short blonde was wearing were real for a second. Red eyes burned lustily into clouded blues that then transitioned into deep yellow. It was a special pair of contacts Naruto bought; the irises would change depending on the lighting.

"Wow Naruto…you look fucking hot…." Sasuke purred, licking one of Naruto's earlobes then grabbing a handful of that tight ass. Naruto moaned softly at the sensation, moving closer to his sexy ass boyfriend and almost wanting to rip his clothes back off again. "You make for a good vampire teme."

"Hn…so where the hell is the rest of this surprise of yours? Because if this is it so far, I must say I'm quite pleased." he smirked and bent to lightly nip at plush pink lips that quickly parted to wage an all out tongue war. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's pliant mouth, eagerly sucking the moist organ but still letting his boyfriend control the kiss. The two were panting harshly now, in dire need of air but neither stopped to pull away, both were too wrapped up in the erotic pleasure.

Sasuke opted to grab a fistful of soft blonde locks and held Naruto's head back so he could suck and nibble upon the exposed neck. He bit on every soft spot he could find(without getting poked by the pointy collar), lavishing it with his tongue and teeth causing Naruto to groan and rock his hips against him. He was so fucking hard right now it made no sense. Pale hands grabbed a handful of tan ass and squeezed it, kneading the taut muscles.

Naruto was violently rocking and rubbing his hips into Sasuke's like his life depended on it. He knew Sasuke would be turned on, but he wasn't sure if they'd even make it to the party before Sasuke had screwed his brains out. It was even worse since Sasuke was just so _damn good _with his hands, and blue eyes snapped shut as Sasuke continued to grope him, the short blond eagerly pushing his ass into Sasuke's roaming hands. "Sa…Sasuke…baby don't you want your surprise?"

The raven aggressively pushed Naruto into the dresser and settled himself between his legs, and started to grind their' erections together. "MM…I think I'm already going to get it." the dark haired man grounded out huskily as Naruto was violently bucking his hips back up to meet his boyfriend's.

Lips crashed back into each others, the temperature in the bedroom now soaring to unspeakable heights, and their' clothes now sticking to their' bodies with sweat. Their' pants filled the room with the sound of the dresser squeaking as Sasuke rocked against his small blonde. He had explored every inch of Naruto's moist cavern with his tongue was even more so aroused when Naruto chased his retreating muscle with his own. Tongues warred with each other for a few more minutes before Sasuke broke the kiss, still connected to Naruto with a thin trail of saliva.

Naruto was lost in unbridled erotic pleasure, crying out and wailing Sasuke's name as they grinded together, he parted his legs further as Sasuke undid the zipper of those tight pants and saw the pleased smirk when he noticed Naruto had on no underwear.

Sasuke licked his lips and he was aching to have Naruto bust his seed into his mouth but he wanted to hear it from him. It always turned him on to know how much the dobe wanted his dick, and at this very moment it may send him over the edge. He hovered over the throbbing organ, stiffly pressing his tongue into the slit making Naruto gasp. "F-fuck Sasuke…just suck me...oh!" Naruto's request became lost in a long, delicious moan as Sasuke gave three hard sucks on the head then stopped altogether.

"Say what you want Naruto. Tell me how you want me to finish you."

Lusty red eyes met now hazy ceruleans, and a sluttish moan escaped Naruto's lips as he opened his legs further. "Suck my dick and make me come in your hot mouth baby. Suck me so hard and so good." At that point Sasuke was back between tan thighs and practically sucking the life out of the small blonde. He took in as much as possible, the head of Naruto's cock pressing into the back of his throat, and with each swallow, he felt the member twitch in his mouth.

"Ohh Sasuke you're so good baby! Harder!"

The small blonde devil was violently bucking his hips and gripping onto the edge of the dresser. He cried out every time Sasuke swallowed, pre-cum squirting from his member and down Sasuke's throat as he continued to deep throat him. Azure eyes rolled as Sasuke started to rake his teeth down the shaft and back up to the tip, his tongue stroking the large vein in the cock. Naruto shuddered a little, feeling his release ready to hit him hard. Tan hands fisted themselves in dark hair, causing the raven to suck him harder than before making him moan and scream. "Sasuke, s-stop! I-I can't take much more…!" Naruto panted harshly, his breath coming out in weak gasps as Sasuke stopped for a second to yank his pants all the way down, then the blonde's breath was caught in his throat as the raven went back to work, this time using a free hand to rub the blonde's balls together sending him into a frenzy.

"Sa-Sasuke…mmm!...Oh God baby more! More!"

The raven mentally smirked at how horny his sweet uke had gotten over him, and complied, working his skilled mouth back up to the head and giving long, hard sucks. He gave the balls a squeeze, then started to rub them against each other making Naruto scream his name as the balls tensed and a thick spray of semen released into his waiting mouth. The raven swallowed it greedily, feeling Naruto's length twitch and jerk with each spurt it released before it was done.

Sasuke stood up with the taste of Naruto still on his lips as he admired his handiwork. Naruto's eyes had blissfully rolled in the back of his head and his cheeks were wonderfully flushed and his mouth open slightly has he gasped for breath. Red eyes teasingly narrowed at azure as they came back into focus. "Enjoy yourself baby?"

Naruto let out a soft moan in reply, his eyes darting to Sasuke's neither regions and a deep blush worked itself to his face. The whole time he was being sucked off, Sasuke had jerked himself along to it and the evidence was all over his legs and hand. The thought made Naruto lick his lips and wrap his arms around his teme's neck to pull him back down for a heated kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds, the two savoring each other's taste before breaking away. "I hope you're well aware that wasn't supposed to be your surprise."

A dark eyebrow raised as the raven snorted. "Well what the hell is my surprise then? Is it related to sex?"

"Mm, it could be."

"So that means it is. Great. When that whole surprise is over, you won't be leaving the house for the rest of the week."

Blue orbs widened in shock. "You're seriously going to fuck me that hard?" he twitched at the devious smirk his boyfriend gave him before sliding off the dresser to push him away. "Hmph! Next time I won't go suggesting a surprise for you at all!"

The blonde shuddered as Sasuke huskily whispered in his ear, "It's not like you'll be complaining when I fuck your hot ass long and deep, will you?" he enunciate his point, he dipped his tongue into the outer shell of the short blonde's ear making him moan.

Naruto huffed, with the cutest blush gracing his cheeks as he stomped out the room to the shower and Sasuke followed suit.

The night was still young and they still had a party to get to.

* * *

Ahem….well don't worry the fic isn't over for all you brain-dead sex lovers out there. Chapter two has the real surprise so don't masturbate all over your computers UNTIL its up okay? :D

Dei-Dei loves you un!


	2. Devil's Dance

Gutentag and yo! I bring you the epic chapter two! Dei-Dei apologizes for the wait but college isn't a joke un-.- anyways onwards…and Dei-Dei is not liable for any cum stains you may get on your clothes, hands, or any other miscellaneous objects you happen to be near. (That includes comps and what not.)

And the lyrics are by Mario(Music for Love). Could find anything else that was sexy enough…-.- dammit.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO…AND ITS PISSING ME Also do not own lyrics.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment: Devil's Night**

**Chapter 2: Devil's Dance**

* * *

The night was calm, a full moon hung high in the dark sky, hidden every once in a while by thick, black clouds. No stars were out with it, and no breeze ruffled the bare trees as two figures walked down the street past lone houses and empty lots. It was almost eerie how quiet it was considering it wasn't so late. It was 10:48 PM and there were a few straggling trick or treaters, but other than them the streets were empty.

Naruto stayed close to his boyfriend, mentally wishing he had actually packed a hoodie or something. There was no breeze but there was a hell of a chill outside and it was bothering him. His stoic sex god was silently strolling beside him, a light smirk tugging the corner of his soft lips because he still wanted his 'surprise'.

Sasuke had nearly missed this stupid rave to fuck his sweet dobe, but the most he got to do was an insanely good blowjob before Naruto started babbling about how he wanted to leave, so they showered and left home around 10.

Red eyes lustily admired the sexy devil beside him who was clinging to his arm as they walked. "Scared dobe? If you want my dick will keep you safe."

Naruto's head snapped up and a rosy blush graced his already cold cheeks. "Wh-what the hell you pervert! You nearly screwed me back home, isn't that good enough?"

"Nope. It's not good enough until my dick is in that hot ass of yours making you scream and moan when I fuck you deep-"

"Lalalalalaa I can't hear you! Shut up! Shut up or no surprise for you!"

The raven shrugged and snickered as his little devil ran ahead of him, only to wail and glare when Sasuke grabbed his tail to pull him back. "Don't try to run away from me dobe, I don't want you to get attacked out here. It's dangerous."

The short blonde snorted, rolling his eyes as they transitioned into a sea green. "If anything you'd be the one to assault me you asshole."

"Indeed I would and I want to keep it that way." A smirk graced Sasuke's face again as Naruto sputtered and muttered something about "twisted boyfriends" before a pale arm was around his shoulders as they continued down the street.

* * *

**(((SasuNaru)))**

* * *

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of fish and lake water that virtually saturated the docks as he eyed the run down warehouse where this elusive rave was held. It was a large lone building, the other former warehouses had been torn down years ago.

It was a five story building, a few windows at the top floor were busted out and so dirty that you couldn't see through them. The layers of brick on the building were crumbling and falling apart, a long system of ivy had trailed up the left side of the building. The outline of the letters that hung outside the door were still somewhat visible under the neon red and yellow sign that flashed the words, "Ninetales Underground". To top it off, it was right off of the water, and the wood on the docks was worn and rotting, quite a few boards had already fallen apart and building's lot was overrun with dead weeds and grass.

The raven sighed. To somebody else that may have added to the scenery on Halloween night but in Sasuke's opinion, the place was a straight dump.

"Naruto….are you sure we're in the right place? It smells out here….Naruto?"

Red eyes frantically looked around for his short blonde who had seemingly disappeared. "Naruto where the hell did you just go? Naruto! NARUTO!"

Silence greeted him and the subtle sounds of seagulls and the water hitting the shoreline. The raven sighed again, finding no other alternative except to go inside the damned building. There was nowhere else his dobe could've gone that fast anyways.

Swallowing his dignity he went inside, the sound of heavy bass shaking the floor and drumming in his ears. There hallway was just as dingy and bare as the outside of the building except for a lone doorway at the very end of the hall veiled with a thick curtain. "Dammit dobe this surprise of yours had better be good…." Sasuke slowly lifted the curtains and almost flinched at the blaring music and obnoxiously bright neon lights that invaded his senses.

Key word being almost, for Uchihas do not flinch at anything.

Techno music was blasting so loud it was almost deafening, and Sasuke sneered at the morons who crowded the dance floor in such ridiculous costumes. Some pink haired chick was in some retarded looking Lady Gaga space outfit and pulling it off miserably. There was another guy in a fish suit and someone(sadly)was wearing the stereotypical paste-face vampire costume. Hell it was safe to say he was the hottest looking guy here besides his dobe if he knew where the hell he was!

The tall raven resolved to beat that tan ass real good when they got home, but he spied a bar and decided to go ahead and order a shot of Bacardi. Normally tequila was the usual drink he got, but he'd need something stronger to deal with this noise. The bartender was a fat guy with spiky light brown hair sticking up like two horns from the stupid hat he was wearing. "What can I do ya for?" Sasuke resisted the urge to twitch and run away and calmly ordered his drink as the fat guy turned his back to prep the drink.

Red eyes scanned the room at the party drunk clowns spastically dancing all over the floor, and much to his chagrin that pink haired Lady Gaga wannabe was now winking and waving at him. He wrinkled his nose and quickly whipped back around on the barstool as his drink was placed in front of him. He downed it quick, still irritated he hadn't seen his sexy devil the whole time he was in here. He almost wondered whether his dobe was abducted before all the lights when down then a lone red light was shining off in the far corner.

Kiba was wearing standing on a stage, perfectly equipped with a stripper pole and some platforms with empty glass cases where dancers could display themselves. Kiba tapped the microphone and cleared his throat. "Hello everybody! Thanks for coming to my rave!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba actually had the audacity to sound smart. "Alrighty now for the main event! I present to you a good friend of mine, who I swear may have been a stripper in a past life-" red eyes widened gradually as a figure stepped up behind Kiba. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke smirked, so that was his dobe's surprise. He was going to perform for him. What a good uke he had.

Naruto muttered some banter to Kiba that he couldn't hear before taking the mike and flashing his best fox grin. "Well this song is for my sleazy perverted boyfriend who's in here somewheeerrreee…" Yellow eyes scanned the room finally spying the dark figure eyeing him lecherously at the bar. "HI BABY! I LOVE YOOUUUU!" The short blonde could've sworn he saw Sasuke glare at him but that didn't matter as the lights started to flash and the music started to play.

_Girl turn me up_

_And let me come through your speakers_

_Blow the sound out of your tweeters_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Shawty don't be scared_

_Just let the bass line hit you_

_Boom, Boom, all up in your system_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Girl just let my frequency flow through your body_

_Get this party started 'cause baby, baby_

_Girl, this is the music for love_

_Put me on repeat, girl_

_Let's go again and again_

_No matter AM or FM_

'_Cause baby girl this is the music for love_

Blue eyes mischievously narrowed at his boyfriend whose lips were curved into an almost smile. Tan hips slowly started to shake and rock to the beat as he sang back into the mike.

_Wow, we could play the music loud_

_Whenever nobody's around_

'_Cause if the sound, it starts to wake up the neighbors_

_We gonna have to turn it down, down, down, down_

_I'm about to have a real eruption_

_There's gonna be no interruptions_

_Baby, come push my buttons_

_I'll show you all my functions_

_Press play and let me start_

_Fast forward to your favorite part_

_After we done hit rewind_

_And we'll go back to the top_

Naruto smirked and rolled his hips, shimmying his taut ass across the stage to the stripper pole, wrapping a tan hand around it and slowly walking in a seductive circle. Sasuke had already ordered another drink, but he hadn't took his eyes off the stage, or rather the red clad ass that was on it. He was going to screw Naruto's brains out when they got home. Naruto was already sliding up and down the stripper pole, working his ass in circles slowly grinding his hips into the smooth metal then working his way back up. Deep cerulean orbs transitioned into bright gold as he spied his boyfriend already shifting into the crowd to get closer to the stage.

_Girl turn me up_

_And let me come through your speakers_

_Blow the sound out of your tweeters_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Shawty don't be scared_

_Just let the bass line hit you_

_Boom, Boom, all up in your system_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Girl just let my frequency flow through your body_

_Get this party started 'cause baby, baby_

_Girl, this is the music for love_

_Put me on repeat, girl_

_Let's go again and again_

_No matter AM or FM_

'_Cause baby girl this is the music for love_

The tall raven was pushing through the mass of swaying bodies, lust clouding his vision as his pants started to become unbearably tight. He could clearly see his sexy eye candy smirking at him as he worked that hot body against the pole, wrapping a leg around it to hump it hard and Sasuke swore his mouth went dry.

_I'll keep moving your body_

_I'll be the DJ that turns this private party out_

_I'll play your favorite song_

_From my iTunes to your iPod, girl_

_Girl I know how to put it on computer love_

_And we'll do this all night long_

_And you can sing along_

_Just as long as you sing in my microphone_

Red eyes locked on azure, the taller man finally reach the front of the stage to see his dobe up close. Maybe its because the two drinks were giving him a slight buzz, but good Lord Naruto almost didn't look human. He reminded Sasuke of a devilish nymph, seductively moving and dancing across the stage until he made his way in front of the raven and squatted to teasingly put his finger in his mouth and traced it down an exposed tan chest and to his stomach.

He dipped his hand into his pants a breathed a soft moan, slowly stroking himself before pulling out and pressing said finger to Sasuke's lips as a pink tongue darted out to lick the clear fluid dripping from it.

_Oh, you ain't gotta worry about parental advisory_

'_Cause girl we're grown_

_And the music we're making _

_Baby we're making for love_

_Girl turn me up_

_And let me come through your speakers_

_Blow the sound out of your tweeters_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Shawty don't be scared_

_Just let the bass line hit you_

_Boom, Boom, all up in your system_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Girl just let my frequency flow through your body_

_Get this party started 'cause baby, baby_

_Girl, this is the music for love_

_Put me on repeat, girl_

_Let's go again and again_

_No matter AM or FM_

'_Cause baby girl this is the music for love_

The blonde devil slid off the stage into his boyfriend's waiting arms, grinding his ass into Sasuke's ever stiffening bulge. The raven moaned in appreciation, grabbing tan hips to pull him closer and licked his neck, slowly trailing his tongue back up into a tan ear receiving a pleased sigh. Naruto rolled his hips slowly and dipped down and slowly brought his ass back up for Sasuke to grab.

_You miss me on the hotline, yeah_

_Tell the DJ to play it all night, girl_

_When you call let me hear what you sound like, girl_

_Baby, we in heavy rotation_

_Girl, I'll be all on your station, let me know_

_You miss me on the hotline, yeah_

_Tell the DJ to play it all night, girl_

_When you call let me hear what you sound like, girl_

_Baby, we in heavy rotation_

_Girl, I'll be all on your station, let me know_

_Girl turn me up_

_And let me come through your speakers_

_Blow the sound out of your tweeters_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Shawty don't be scared_

_Just let the bass line hit you_

_Boom, Boom, all up in your system_

'_Cause baby girl, this is the music for love_

_Girl just let my frequency flow through your body_

_Get this party started 'cause baby, baby_

_Girl, this is the music for love_

_Put me on repeat, girl_

_Let's go again and again_

_No matter AM or FM_

'_Cause baby girl this is the music for love_

The short blonde hissed as pale hands fisted themselves in his blonde hair as pale pink lips crashed into his own, Sasuke's tongue ravishing his thoroughly. The sound of the music drowned out in their' ears as Sasuke ushered them into a back room, roughly slamming his small blonde into the wall and bringing their' lips back together in a heated frenzy. His dobe had worked him up good, that little show almost had him jerking himself off on the dance floor. "Well that was quite the show, _Naruto_." His deep voice purred in the short blonde's ear, making him shudder under the older man's touch. "You want to know what I think? I think we should make a show of our own, ne?"

Pale hands slowly trailed down Naruto's sides and then unzipped the skin tight leather pants that appeared even tighter from Naruto's arousal. He traced the head of the leaking member, firmly pressing his thumb into the slit making Naruto gasp before gripping it tightly and stroking him ever…so…slowly.

Naruto was whining nonsense, he knew what he wanted but his needs didn't come out his mouth in sentences. Damn Sasuke for being so good with his hands. Sasuke was smiling deviously the entire time, busying himself with some of Naruto's exposed chest, making little love bites and sucking at the heated flesh. "S'suke…st-stop teasing m-me!" The raven smirked taking his free hand to unzip the vest and then latched himself onto a perky pink nipple making Naruto cry out.

He sucked vigorously at the nipple, swirling tongue around it and working it to hardness, his free hand twisting and pinching the other to do the same. The short blonde shuddered and bucked his hips into Sasuke's hand, panting as Sasuke continued to pump his hardened length then stopped altogether.

Azure eyes were glazed over as Sasuke unzipped his pants, his boxers stained with pre-cum as Naruto did him the honor and pulled him out his pants. "Mhmm Sasuke don't you want the last part of your surprise? I've been waiting for this all day." The blonde devil half moaned, as Sasuke smirked and turned him around so his cock rubbed against the wall, pleasurably yet painfully. "Of course I want it Naruto. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." Red eyes admired the plump, tan ass as he parted the cheeks to reveal the pink, winking hole and his mouth watered. The raven pressed his tongue against the hole making Naruto shudder and gasp, before shoving it into Naruto's tight heat.

The raven worked his skilled tongue against the clenching and unclenching sphincter, a deep moan rising from his throat as he pressed a kiss to the puckered hole. Naruto was nearly having an orgasm, crying out and moaning and pushing his ass out to take Sasuke's warm tongue in deeper. "Sas…Sasuke m-more…give me more...oh!" The blonde felt a tingle dance up his spine the raven's tongue stroked his walls, making more fluid seep from his hardness and drip down his balls and his legs.

He groaned as his cock pressed against the wall as he reached hand down to roughly stroke his aching member. "Ohh…Sasuke its so goodddd….moreeeee…." Naruto moaned rocking his hips forward, his puckering asshole now slicked with Sasuke's saliva as the raven roughly inserted three fingers to stretch him. Naruto's legs were shaking and it felt like his knees would go out on him from the lack of blood circulation(since it all went to one obvious place)but Sasuke kept one pale hand firmly on the small of his back to keep him steady.

Pale fingers explored the tight cavern, probing deep and raking against the clenching walls before brushing the small blonde's prostate making him scream. A smirk danced on Sasuke's lips, he repeatedly pressed the blonde's prostate, he was already deeply aroused from Naruto's moans and the lovely view of him jerking himself off. Naruto moaned erotically as he stroked himself hard, his hands coated in his own pre-cum and he groaned as he came, splashing ribbons of cum into his hand and on the wall.

Sasuke pulled away from the sweet asshole with a satisfied smile, turning Naruto to face him as he sat down and took Naruto's half hard length into his mouth, sucking it back to full hardness before lowering Naruto's dazed body onto his lap. His erection was completely engorged, the head was an angry shade of tomato red as Naruto's tight entrance hovered over it. "Ready Naruto?" red eyes looked questioningly at his small devil, who answered him by tightly gripping pale, broad shoulders and impaling himself of the stiff rod, crying out loudly as he did so.

Sasuke gasped, the feeling of that _tight heat_ swallowing him so fast almost had him come early but he held it, gripping Naruto's hips and thrusting upwards three times as Naruto rocked his hips forward and groaned in appreciation.

The two bodies rocked and moved in unison, their' moans and pants filling the room as the carnal passion went wild. Naruto rocked his hips forward against Sasuke's, his tight passage now completely slick with semen as Sasuke repeatedly filled him, again and again. Tan hands trailed up his hard body to play with his nipples and Sasuke groaned at the sight, laying on his back to enjoy the view. Naruto rode Sasuke long and hard, crying out as Sasuke's thick member jabbed his prostate making him cum a second time, his semen spraying on their' chests and stomachs.

However Sasuke was no where near done, giving Naruto's ass a squeeze before the blonde twisted around not ever taking himself off Sasuke's hard dick, and rode him reverse cowgirl-style(well in this case, reverse cowboy.). "Ah…ah…aha… Sasuke you're so fucking _big_…" Naruto dropped himself back onto the hard length, sighing and leaning forward more to let Sasuke glimpse himself inside that tight asshole and was pleased with the moan of his name in response.

Red eyes watched in amazement as Naruto's back muscles flexed and relaxed, his tight ass going up and down on his large cock as he moaned Naruto's name loudly. Feeling even more excited he sat up and pushed Naruto forward so that his ass was in the air, then roughly shoved himself back inside that wondrous heat, Naruto's hole squeezing tightly against Sasuke's manhood. The raven panted heavily, leaning forward so that Naruto's ass pressed against his stomach as he lovingly laced their' hands together groaning loudly as he rocked inside Naruto.

Naruto pushed his ass back to meet each of Sasuke's thrusts, shifting his weight from his hands to his elbows to support himself, squeezing Sasuke's hands every time his prostate was struck. His breath was coming out short gasps, his body so overwhelmed with pleasure as his seme fucked him deep causing him to violently come onto the floor and his legs. Sasuke still hadn't released his load, wanting Naruto to come one more time, he reached between tan thighs to firmly stroke Naruto's semi-hard erection. He grunted, burying his face into Naruto's neck, and biting the soft skin making the small blonde cry out his name. Using his own legs to force Naruto's apart even more, the raven went as deep into the hot channel as possible, some of his semen leaking out Naruto's ass each time he pulled out and slammed back in.

He squeezed Naruto's hand tightly as he gave a final thrust, coming hard and deep into Naruto's ass, his hot seed hitting Naruto's prostate making him scream and erupt into Sasuke's hand, pleasurable vibrations running up and down his cock as Sasuke emptied him, both moaning as they rode out the intense orgasms together.

The older man sighed in contentment, his dark bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat as he leaned back again to sit on his pale rear, pulling his sweet blonde into his embrace and affectionately kissing a tan forehead. Naruto was still panting, not as harshly as before, but his breathing was still a bit erratic as he nestled into his boyfriend's firm chest, vaguely noting Sasuke had fucked him with his tank on.

"So…teme….do you like Halloween now?"

"Hn. If all of them are going to end up like this, I just might."

Naruto snorted dryly, before a pale hand lifted his chin, as ruby red orbs burned into his shining azure ones. "You know this still isn't over right?"

Naruto looked confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. "Remember when you asked what would it take to get me to like Halloween? Remember what I said?"

The blonde stared into space before his eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. _'A whole week's worth of kinky sex, however I want it, no questions asked.' _

"Are you serious! I didn't agree to that!"

"Oh but you did and I'm holding you to it. So let's go home and you can change into part two of your costume."

"Part two? What part two you sick pervert!"

"My horny sex slave."

* * *

Aheeemmmm dun dun dun!…un! Review! Review because you have no choice un!XD


	3. The Week of Eternal Sex:Day 1

**Alright, Dei-chan is pleased to see how pervs actually exist in this world. Thank you to those who reviewed! These last few chapters will be my own doing along with a collaboration by fluffyslashy. Enjoy it you perverts! This chapter is lemony but also with lots of snuggly pillow talk. Skip over if you don't want to read them…Don't worry Dei-dei won't think bad of you(DOUCHEBAGS!)…:D tee hee?**

**Once again Dei-Dei isn't responsible or liable for cum stains and boners associated with reading this fic.**

Sasuke: So you're going to write about a whole week's worth of sex? WHOO!:D

Naruto:….T.T…my ass….

* * *

**For Your Entertainment: Devil's Night**

**Chapter 3: The Week of Eternal Sex, Day 1**

* * *

Blue orbs blissfully rolled into the back of their' sockets, as the owner keeled forward and arched off the satiny red sheets, his mouth opened in a silent scream. He shuddered at the wonderful sensations running up and down his spine and through his ass before he released his seed onto his chest and the sheets. God he hated his boyfriend right now.

Naruto panted harshly, already feeling himself getting aroused again even he was trying his damdest not to and Sasuke was admiring him in his birthday suit. That sick asshole was really enjoying seeing the blonde suffer which made the short blonde glare intensely into mischievous grey orbs.

"Done already Naruto? We still have to use everything in this kit."

"F-fuck you…ah…Turn th-that stupid…oh!…thing off dammit!"

The tall raven smirked lustily at his writhing blonde uke who was now paying up his end of the bargain for that Halloween party. Sasuke took the liberty that same night(since he figured it would suck to wait until tomorrow)to bound his sweet uke with some chains and handcuffs and slowly torture him. Not anything painful like dominatrix type shit, just sensuous torture.

Like a vibrator.

Yes, the raven shoved a nice candy-striped vibrator into that tan behind, turned it up to medium frequency, and watched(painfully watched)as his blonde devil moaned and cried out. It was such a wonderful sight, even though he was aching like hell downstairs. He figured if Naruto passed out from cumming so much, he would probably die from an epic case of blue balls. Not pleasant, but this week would be worth it.

He was such a lucky bastard.

So for now, he was content to watch Naruto beg for mercy and scream. "Well dobe I must say, this has been the brightest idea you have _ever_ come up with." He snickered at the glare thrown his way before grabbing the small remote and twisting the dial as far as it would go. Pink lips curved into a pleased smile as Naruto violently arched off the bed, bucking his hips and giving them a roll. _'That should keep him busy for a while.'_ In the meantime, the raven checked under the nightstand and produced a large black velvet box and thoughtfully sat down on the floor to review his arsenal.

Inside the box was a pervert's toy store, filled with every type of sex toy that could possibly be imagined. Chains, whips, collars and leashes, assorted vibrators, flavored condoms and lube….well you name it, Sasuke had it. He had saved up this shit for years only since Naruto would never let him use it(the whip was only brought out once for Naruto's birthday…and sadly never seen again)but hell he was going to use them all this week!

The raven scanned the box and smirked deviously, getting out his new "toy" to test on his sweet victim-I mean uke.

Naruto was oblivious to this, he was too lost in the tingly sensations running through his lower half. He groaned Sasuke's name as he rolled onto his stomach(feeling slightly pissed he was bound to the fucking bed with a cord)and pulled a pillow between his legs. It didn't ease the sensations in the least, but the blonde had a new way to relieve the pressure on his aching dick now. So he humped the pillow, still crying out Sasuke's name and moaning. Naruto relished the feeling of the cool satin against his heated organ, the silky material ghosting his skin as he shoved himself against it.

Sasuke watched all of this and licked his lips at the sight. Naruto was humping the pillow like his life depended on it, his pre-cum and some semen smearing onto the satiny material as he threw his head back and cried out Sasuke's name. "Ohhmmm Sasuke-sama fuck me please!" The blonde uke followed this with a very sluttish moan, knowing all too well how Sasuke loved when he sounded like a porn star.

"Sure thing dobe but there's one more toy I want you to play with for me."

Blue eyes widened and Naruto blanched at the fact Sasuke hadn't pounced on him. This meant the raven found something horrendously twisted in his "freak box" as Naruto liked to call it.

Oh shit.

Naruto almost sighed in relief as the vibrator was cut off, feeling Sasuke's cool hands roam his heated body and giving his ass a squeeze causing him to groan. "You'll really love this new toy baby. I've always wanted to try it on you." Sasuke smirked and pulled the small cord hanging between Naruto's legs and dangling out his ass. With a quick tug, the lubricated vibrator slid out along with some semen from their' earlier actions at the rave. Sasuke moaned softly, pressing his tongue against the warm object and licking every trace of himself and Naruto off of it. "You always taste _so good _Naruto…" he half-moaned before putting it aside and flipping the short blonde onto his back, then holding tube-shaped contraption in the flushed blonde's face.

Naruto confusedly stared at it, he wasn't sure what it did but he was plenty sure it probably went somewhere it wasn't supposed to. The raven purred, "This is my new toy Naruto. This thing here will suck you until you can't take it and you'll be _begging_ me to take it off." With that, he slipped the tube onto Naruto's half hardness, pushing it all the way down to the base. Feeling that it was secure, he pressed a button on the side and then…

"OH GOD SASUKE TAKE IT OFF! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!"

Sasuke hummed softly hearing Naruto's ranting melt into a deep groan then more moans and sighs of his name. Naruto was violently keeling his hips upwards as the tube contraption sucked the living hell out of him. Shit it was like one of Sasuke's blowjobs except intensified times ten. That didn't mean it was any less enjoyable but fuck it was like it was trying to milk him dry.

This was probably how cows felt.

The blonde was moaning nonsense, a trail of drool creeping down his chin as he gasped for breath. "F-fuck…sa...suke…please…ah!" He cried out as Sasuke reached between his legs and gave his aching balls a squeeze before palming them. Blue eyes teared up at the sensations, pink lips parting in a guttural moan as he released into the tube, the walls inside splattered with white. He shuddered at the feeling of his own semen against his dick and now the stupid tube was starting back up again, sucking his manhood until it was empty.

The raven was already very aroused but more interested in how many times he could get his sweet blonde to come. Rolling on his side to get his box, this time he produced a bottle of lube with tingly sensations and another vibrator that was larger than the first. Squirting the lube on two pale fingers, the raven quickly inserted them into Naruto's tight heat, stretching him and stroking the clenching walls. He smirked hearing a moan escape Naruto's plush lips as he added a third finger.

The small blonde sighed at the feeling of Sasuke's fingers probing so deep inside him, he cried out the raven's name every so often when his prostate was brushed and stroked causing him to come a third time as he made a perfect arch off the bed. "S'suke pleasseee…..take it off….I'm so tir…tired…" he panted out causing Sasuke to sit up and look at him. "Is that right baby? You're tired? I don't think you're that tired." He looked eagerly at the vibrator but deciding that it would be useful for tomorrow, nudged it away.

"Yes I am! Let me sleep dammit and take this stupid thing off!" Blue eyes narrowed at his smirking boyfriend as pale hands swiftly removed the annoyance earning a sigh of relief from the small blonde. "It's about time…-OW!"

Sasuke had already had positioned himself between tan legs and without a word(Naruto hadn't even noticed he was stark nude until now)thrusted into Naruto's tight hole and groaned at the feeling. It never ceased to amaze the raven how tight Naruto stayed no matter how many times or how long they fucked. His dobe was so mind-blowing it was incredible. Naruto squirmed at the intrusion then rolled his hips causing both men to moan as Sasuke admired the lovely view of his panting uke.

"How about I put you to sleep then? We have a whole week to do what I want anyways so I'll give you the benefit of some rest tonight."

The short blonde stared incredulously at the older man, his nose wrinkling cutely as he pouted. "You are conceited."

"You love it though." The older man leaned forward to press a kiss to soft pink lips gently sucking and nibbling on them and breaking the kiss with an Eskimo kiss. Naruto was beaming and lovingly pecked his boyfriend back. "You're being sort of mushy tonight. We rarely do the whole kisses and Eskimo thing anymore."

"Hn, don't get used to it. That comes out once or twice a year." Naruto snorted as Sasuke pulled out until he was only connected by the tip before slamming back in earning a deep moan of appreciation.

Sasuke had already set the pace, building speed with each thrust and Naruto rocked his hips in sync with his boyfriend's movements. Pale hands tightly squeezed tan hips, lifting Naruto's behind off the bed so he could delve deeper into that tight asshole and angle his thrusts different. Naruto had wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist bringing them closer as he cried out at his prostate being struck, his anal sphincter painfully tightening around Sasuke's manhood.

The raven grunted at the tightness, he breath coming out in quick pants as he parted Naruto's long legs as far as they would go before plunging back inside of him, his dark orbs dazedly watching himself go in and out Naruto's channel. The short devil's asshole was already wet with lube and semen some of it leaking out with each thrust Sasuke made and it made him more aroused. The raven leaned forward to capture his uke's mouth in a searing kiss, shoving his tongue as far down Naruto's throat as he possibly could.

Naruto didn't object to the intrusion, he rather enjoyed sucking and nipping at the moist organ at the same time moaning and groaning into Sasuke's mouth as he fucked him deep. Sasuke bit Naruto's tongue lightly as he swallowed a moan as the blonde released onto their' stomachs and chests. He grunted at the feeling of Naruto's walls painfully clamping onto his dick before he came as well, filling his sweet blonde to the brim with some of his seed running out of Naruto's hole.

He rocked inside his uke for a few more moments before unlatching their' mouths, licking the drool that had crept down the side of Naruto's face from their' intense kiss. The raven pulled out and rolled to his side and spooned his small uke against him. The blonde let out a breathy sigh, his eyelids finally getting heavy and his body succumbing to the urge to sleep.

"Nngh…teme…?"

"Yeah..?"

"Love…you…"

"Love you too dobe."

* * *

Alrighty un. I told you there was lots of cute pillow talk but you have no reason to complain about it. Now do your damn jobs and review like this is the last fic you will ever read!

Coming up in chapter four! Sasuke wants to play out an extra hardcore fantasy…which one? How does the porn star fantasy sound to you? Good? Thought so. Ja ne!


	4. The Week of Eternal Sex: Day 2

Greetings mortals! Bring you the ultra lemony chapter four! I give you fair warning, I'm pulling out all the stops here. Extremely graphic, extreme kink, extreme porno sounds! Try not to have a heart attack here since all you perverts won't let me rest until this fic is finished….I have such devoted fans un…I won't keep you waiting!

**Warning:** hardcore sex, stretching this M rating as far as Canada's border. NOT FOR THE KIDDIES, NO FLAMES, **DON'T LIKE**, **DON'T READ.**

**

* * *

**

**For Your Entertainment: Devil's Night**

**Chapter 4: The Week of Eternal Sex, Day 2**

* * *

Sunlight zeroed in through deep wine colored curtains, illuminating the small blonde man comfortably resting in his spacious bed. Spiky blonde hair was splayed onto the satin pillows, his facial expression was that of the deepest calm imaginable.

Naruto was deeply enjoying the slumber, every once in a while a soft snore escaped his perfectly pink lips or he made a cute little sound. He rolled over to his boyfriend's side of the bed to nestle against the warm body.

He was just loving how Sasuke wasn't pushing him back and was all soft and plushy…

Wait.

Run that back.

Sasuke. Asshole, pervert, human sex god, douche bag, banging ass body, and did we forget douche bag?

Cuddly?

No chance in hell.

Cerulean eyes snapped open then back shut at the harsh rays of morning sun beamed him in the face. He rubbed his eyes then looked again.

When the hell did he sleep with a pillow? It was neatly tucked against his body and ironically absorbing his body warmth so it felt like Sasuke was still beside him. That asshole.

Naruto huffed in a cute manner and almost got out of bed but his legs were feeling so heavy….wait…HEAVY?

With a loud cry, he threw back the blankets and blanched in shock.

He was fucking shackled to the bed!

The short blonde was almost having a panic attack, how the fuck could Sasuke sit there and tie him to the bed! He knew he was still holding up that week's worth of sex thing but really now this was too much. The damn shackles weighed a ton too, it was actually a strain to lift one of his legs at all.

"SASUKE! GET THIS SHIT OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Geez dobe do you have to yell? Its so early."

Blue eyes narrowed angrily at the taller man who had eased into the bedroom doorway with his usual 'You're a dumbass and I'm not' smirk on his face. Naruto noticed with some chagrin Sasuke was holding his leash and collar from his devil costume. Not good.

Sasuke also had that whip.

The short blonde shuddered at the memory. It was his 22nd birthday and Sasuke suggested they do something really fun…

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto clapped happily at his wonderfully festive party. This year's birthday turned out to be one hell of a bash. He got to celebrate at a club, no fees and free drinks in the VIP section thanks to his good friend, Ino, who was the bartender. Everyone he knew showed up, Kiba, Gaara, Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura, Hinata and some other people._

_The night went by fast, mostly since the short blonde was sort of blown(though he swears two drinks are his limit)and his ever-possessive boyfriend was trying to usher them back home, saying something about a 'better present'. The short blonde tipsily bid goodbye to all his friends…at least the ones he could recognize in his drunken state as the raven lead him out._

_The two were hardly in the door, before Sasuke had forced the smaller man against the wall in a heated frenzy, their' lips nearly glued together in intense passion. Naruto was so lost in pleasure he didn't notice his pants and boxers had already hit the floor and Sasuke had stopped all his wondrous ministrations. _

_Blue eyes narrowed confusedly, his full lips poking out cutely. "Why'd you stop? S'suke I want more…"_

"_I know you do, which is why you get that present I was telling you about baby." With that, the raven reached under the couch and pulled out a slender box, taking off the lid and pulling out a slender black whip. He smirked evilly, almost making the small uke take off in fear, but since Naruto was so intoxicated, he took that smirk as Sasuke's usual smirk._

_If only he had known better._

_Naruto couldn't remember what really happened that night but the next morning, the whelps, bruises, and the immense pain his backside was in clearly stated the whip was evil and was to never be used again._

_That and Sasuke was forced to sleep on the couch for a month for bruising him so badly._

_(End flashback)_

Naruto cringed at the thought and the fuck he was going to go through that pain again. "Sasuke, I swear on everything in life, if you don't untie me this instant, you will never get to see my ass again let alone be near it!"

Sasuke appeared to be pondering the thought; It would suck royal eggs if he couldn't have that sweet ass of Naruto's but he was plenty sure Naruto couldn't survive with his dick for long periods of time. The raven called Naruto's bluff, "Aww that's not fair, you're the one who made the offer to let me do whatever I want to you in exchange for that dumb party." He smirked at the frown creeping across Naruto's face. "So as you can plainly see, you're still paying up for it and I have five more days to do you as I see fit."

Naruto was screaming profanity and obscenities in his head, mentally vowing to make Sasuke sleep on the couch for two months when this shit was over. Naruto scowled at his boyfriend who was in his black boxer clad glory and…why did it look like he was setting something up? He had his laptop out, and a camcorder…

Blue eyes went wide in shock, sputtering sounds escaping pink lips. "WE ARE NOT MAKING A PORNO!"

Sasuke smirked back at his blushing uke. "Oh and why not? As I said, our verbal agreement is still not complete. I'm free to do you as I want Naru."

"Fuck that shit! We are not making a goddamn porno! Th-that's…that's just so…wrong!"

"Would you prefer we watch two other people have sex? I don't find that stimulating in the least, but I find it highly stimulating to watch _us_ fuck." Sasuke licked his lips as he plugged in the camcorder to his laptop. "I mean, think about it baby. Wouldn't you just love to see _up-close _how good I fuck you? Don't you want to see my dick going in and out of you, making you scream and cum between us?"

Naruto blushed brightly at Sasuke's perverseness, what was worse was the fact his face was perfectly calm as he said it. The blonde could already feel an aching pain between his legs, and the prospect of watching himself get screwed actually did sound sort of…_exciting_.

Great. Sasuke's perverted ways were rubbing off on him.

The raven stood up, adjusting the camcorder on the nightstand so it faced the bed and after some final setup, turned it on as he grabbed the whip off the table. "Now then baby, I know how you love to scream my name so scream as loud as you want for this porno, okay?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh no baby. I fuck you." The raven smirked deviously, sauntering to the bed and placing himself between tan legs. "You will also call me Sasuke-sama and you will scream my name or moan it whenever I tell you to. If you don't, you'll get whipped. Understand?"

Naruto glared back in defiance, snorting and flipping his boyfriend off before yelping in pain as Sasuke cracked the whip across his exposed legs. "OW YOU ASSHOLE! THAT THING HURTS!"

_Crack, crack, crack!_

Naruto wailed in pain as the raven 'tsk tsked' above him. "What did I just tell you Naru? No screaming unless its my name and you are supposed to refer to me as Sasuke-sama."

"You can kiss the tannest part of my ass!"

"I'd be happy to baby. I love that ass of yours."

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID-" Blue eyes narrowed as the raven waved the whip in warning, then the blonde heaved a huge sigh of defeat. "I mean…I want you to fuck me, Sasuke-_sama_."

"That's what I thought you said." The older man smirked, grabbing Naruto's legs and with a grunt, turned the blonde over on all fours. He made a mental note that Naruto bruised easy so he'd try to be a bit more gentle this time.

Key word being 'try'.

He brought the whip down on Naruto's bare ass making him yelp in pain. "Now baby, who's a good bitch? Is it you?" The raven cracked the whip four times as Naruto bucked his hips downwards from the pain. "Say you're my bitch Naruto. Say it like the good little whore you are."

Naruto gave a roll to his hips, figuring he may as well play along with this shit. "Ohmmmm Sasuke-sama I'm your bitch. I'm a slut for your big dick Sasuke-sama."

"How do you like this dick baby?"

"I love it in my mouth Sasuke-sama. I love when you fuck my mouth and come on my face and I love how it tastes…oh!" He winced as the whip cracked over his head, then against his back. He was going to be bruised as fuck in the morning.

The raven grabbed a handful of Naruto's ass, squeezing it then smacking it roughly making the cheek turn bright red. "Don't you love it in your ass too baby?" He squeezed the tan cheek again, emitting a groan from his uke. "Don't you love how deep I go inside you?"

Azure eyes squeezed shut, slightly amazed at how his ass was stinging but it surprisingly felt good. "Yes Sasuke-sama, I _love_ how your big dick feels inside me when you fuck me so deep. I love how it fills up my _tight ass _so good…" The small blonde half moaned as the raven brought the whip down on his bare rump six more times before stopping completely and pressed a foreign object against Naruto's winking hole.

Sasuke held the dildo against Naruto's puckered entrance, stroking the area in slow circles then rubbing it against Naruto's cock, lathering it up in the slippery precum that leaked from it. He always wanted to see the blonde taste himself. The thought was so erotic to the raven that he had already shoved the dildo in that sweet asshole without prepping his uke. Naruto cried out at the intrusion as the raven spread his legs wider so he could force the dildo in deeper. The feeling of the dildo and his hole being stretched so far made Naruto moan in gratitude. The dildo felt sort of big too, not as big as Sasuke but close.

"Ahmm! Sasuke-sama fuck me please!"

"Not just yet baby. I want you to enjoy this."

The raven pushed the dildo all the way in, followed with the forgone vibrator he never used the night before. The result was Naruto howling in pleasure, his breath coming out in harsh rasps and pants. He rocked his hips forward, as a shuddery moan escaped his lips as the feeling of the vibrator tingling against his walls made his aching manhood leak more. "Sa…Sasuke-sama…"

"Yeah baby?" Pale hands grabbed tan hips and turned the blonde back over and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk devilishly at his flushed blonde, his sky blue eyes clouded over in lust and anticipation. The raven climbed over the small blonde and turned around, getting into position 69 as his clothed hardness hovered over Naruto's mouth.

"Now be a good boy and suck me and I promise to reward you nicely, Naruto." Sasuke had gripped Naruto's swollen member firmly, shallowly pumping it to torture the small uke who groaned, keeling his hips forward. "You want me to go faster?" He heard a dry whine escape Naruto's throat, confirming that as a 'yes', the raven stopped completely.

"Get to work Naru."

The blonde was too dazed to pout at the conceited raven, but the organ in his boxers did seem rather inviting anyways. Tan hands traced the head of the member through the boxers, blue eyes narrowing in satisfaction as Sasuke shivered a bit under his touch. Naruto pulled the obstructing cloth down as the hard cock sprang free, and the short blonde wasted no time pressing his tongue into the tip, lolling it about in small circles. He gingerly sucked the head, lapping up Sasuke's secretions and moaning as he swallowed, sending pleasurable vibrations through Sasuke's dick.

The raven gasped, the feeling of Naruto's hot mouth sucking him off felt so fucking good. He never usually allowed Naruto to give him a blow job, because his blonde had a more talented mouth than he did. Naruto could make him come before he even entered him. The raven was already feeling the blonde's warm cavern taking him in deeper and then he felt himself pressing into the back of Naruto's throat, his balls clenching in agonizing pain with each swallow.

"Fuck Naruto….you suck dick like a dream…"

"Mhhmmm Sasuke-sama loves the way I give him head?"

"Fuck yeah…ah…I do…"

Naruto was now doing what Sasuke enjoyed the most-making slurping sounds like he was eating a sucker. Sasuke let out a deep moan of appreciation and finally realizing Naruto's ass had been left unattended, he began slowly fucking his sweet blonde with the dildo. Naruto groaned at the sensations, moving a tan hand up to palm Sasuke's balls, and moving his other hand to stroke the raven's length as he continued to suck him. Naruto sighed contently at the erotic sounds escaping Sasuke's mouth, he always loved hearing his seme show him some appreciation when he did a good blowjob. Naruto breathed a gasp, Sasuke's soft lips were kissing the tip of his dripping member and the dildo was pressing into his prostate. Azure eyes rolled into the back of his head as the raven took him whole, sucking him hard and grazing his length with his teeth. "Ha…ahh…ah… Sasuke-sama mooreee…"

The raven smirked mentally, continuing to suck his sweet blonde and just when Naruto was ready to release, he pressed his thumb into the slit prevent him from coming. He looked under him, loving that dazed expression on Naruto's face. He raised his hips, freeing his member from Naruto's lips still connected by a trail of saliva. The sight made Sasuke groan as he rolled off to the side, then positioned himself back at Naruto's tight entrance, slipping the dildo out Naruto's ass and giving it a long lick. "Do you wanna taste yourself baby?"

The small blonde moaned softly in response as Sasuke pressed the warm dildo to his plush lips as he eagerly sucked on it, tasting all of himself and Sasuke mingled together.

"I taste so fucking good baby, I want more S'suke-sama. Make me come."

'_God that is such a turn-on.'_ The raven tugged out the vibrator, tossed it who knows where in the room, then savagely thrust into Naruto's winking hole, making him cry out loudly. "Moan for me Naruto. Let me hear how good I make you feel."

Naruto complied, moans and groans flying from mouth to ear as Sasuke parted tan legs as far as they would go and fucked him hard. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, baby give me more!" The small blonde devil moaned heatedly, reaching between his legs to jerk himself in sync with Sasuke's thrusting.

The older man bit his lip to keep himself from exploding inside of Naruto early, leaning forward to bite his sweet blonde's exposed neck and groan into it. Naruto gasped, his climax finally hitting him causing him to come on their' chests and stomachs. Of course his 'Human Energizer Bunny' was nowhere near done and quickly got him aroused again but Sasuke had been doing so much teasing, why not return the favor?

Naruto slowly moved a tan hand to his chest, tracing his hard body and getting some of his semen onto his fingers. "Sasuke-samaaaa….you always hurt me so good and make my love get all over us…" the short blonde purred seeing his boyfriend stop moving against him to gape as he brought tan fingers to his lips and sucked them all off, licking them clean. He repeated the motion, loving how his seme's eyes appeared to get even darker with lust as he watched.

"It tastes so good Sasuke-_seme-sama…"_

"You're such a slut baby."

Sasuke smirked at the pout he received before capturing pink lips in a searing kiss while thrusting back into his blonde with reckless abandon. Naruto was practically screaming now, his cries mixed with moans and groans of Sasuke's name and the raven loved every second of it. "Now baby…tell me…who fucks you this good?"

Naruto was panting roughly, his response was a grunt as Sasuke struck his prostate making him come a second time, his cock twitching as it emptied.

"I said who fucks you this good Naruto?" The older man grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair, giving it a yank as Naruto moaned in satisfaction. The raven smirked at how sluttish his little uke was, Naruto actually liked getting his hair pulled when they had rough sex. Such a good uke he had.

"Y-you do…" Naruto made a small noise, his head being yanked forward as Sasuke's lips crashed back into his, a delighted mewl escaping his mouth as the raven sucked them before pulling away to stare directly into his azure eyes.

"Who does baby?"

"You fuck me this good Sasuke-sama!"

"Scream it, Naruto, tell the fucking neighbors who you belong to!"

"You fuck me this good Sasuke-sama! Only you can, only you!"

Sasuke grinned, extremely pleased with the response and turned his blonde back over on all fours. He kept a tight grip on Naruto's waist, slamming back into the abused entrance groaning loudly with pleasure. Naruto's cries were muffled as his face was shoved into the fluffiness of the pillows, leaving him free to scream his head off without having someone assume he was being attacked.

Sasuke grunted, pulling Naruto's ass against him in order to go deeper, and feeling spontaneity take over, promptly gave it a hard smack. Naruto made a noise that sounded like a curse, but the raven ignored it smirking proudly and smacked the poor blonde's ass five more times before Naruto shuddered against him and released his load onto the sheets.

The raven groaned at the muscles clamping down painfully onto his hardness before he came too with Naruto's name on his lips, filling his sweet uke to the brim and some running down Naruto's legs and dripping onto the sheets. He rocked inside Naruto for a few more moments, letting himself be milked of everything he had before pulling out and flopping beside his blonde with a grin bigger than the Chesire cat's. Naruto was panting softly beside him, his azure eyes fluttering closed in his exhaustion.

"So…like the porno baby?"

"Fu…fuck…you…later…I'll….get you for….this…sleep…" Naruto yawned, his eyes drooped and his body felt like nothing but air. He'd knock Sasuke out for this when he woke up. That is if he ever could get the feeling back in his legs again, he would do that.

The raven yawned as well, feeling officially spent from their' actions. He reached on the table to get the small remote to cut the camcorder off, his eyes narrowing seeing the download box on his laptop…

_Download 100% Complete. File Name: My First Porno with NaruXD_

He smirked contently, spooning Naruto's body against his and affectionately kissing the mop of sweaty blonde hair. He nuzzled it, then kissed a tan ear, softly whispering into it before he nodded off.

"I love you Naru-chan…you little whore of mine."

* * *

**Sasuke: That was FUCKING AWESOME! WHOO! XD**

**Naruto:**...You suck!

There you perverts! I hath done it! You people overwork me…T.T I'm so unappreciated…anyways review while I go get a granola bar:D

And! Coming up in chapter four! Naruto grows tired of the same hard, rough sex all the time! So what does Sasuke have in mind to make him feel better? How about a little Sex Therapy?;))


	5. The Week of Eternal Sex: Day 3

**A/N: **Dear Lord where the fuck have I been. This fic is like….4 years old now? Wut?

Gosh you guys had been reviewing and stuff even after I like…forgot about this thing. Well not really forgotten…just intensely procrastinated on. And it needs to be touched up so badly. This fic was like my noob skills at its finest. Jesus. Thank you guys for bearing along with me. I hope everyone has been okay and amazingly enough you sex-crazed hentais have been enjoying this derpage? Oh who am I kidding. There's nothing but smut, who wouldn't wanna read it unless you're too much of a prude?

Well anyways, I was going to try to mellow this down and make this a sappy chapter…didn't work out that way. You're welcome.

Onwards!

* * *

**For Your Entertainment: Devil's Night**

**Chapter 5: The Week of Eternal Sex, Day 3**

* * *

He was late.

Sasuke Uchiha was fucking late to work. An impeccable record of attendance since his early years of preschool all the way until now, tarnished.

Nothing pissed him off more than being late.

Well, no. Many things and people pissed him off and they usually did a superb job at it. Like his brother. He pissed him off quite a lot and it was always on purpose. Like that time he put a strong laxative in his coffee, which gave him horrid diarrhea. All of this on April Fool's Day during a meeting and since his older brother still ran the damn place, he still expected him to get his share of work done too.

Douche.

Or his fellow employees. They were just annoying, always trying to socialize with him and spread the usual office gossip he didn't care to hear. Especially that new secretary the company hired. She winked and waved at him all the damn time, even going so far as to show a hint of cleavage for him to see whenever he walked by. She was so obnoxious looking too…really now…_pink hair_ in the _workplace_?

Tramp.

Yet these were a scratch on the surface as to how pissed off he was today.

Sasuke Uchiha had the most fucked up morning imaginable, mostly resulting from a horrible night. After the porn session with the dobe, the two of them ended up sleeping until about the mid-afternoon or so. The blue eyed simpleton pissed a bitch after he awoke, complaining that the day was wasted, his bum was sore and so on and so forth. So, Sasuke ran him a nice, hot bath. Naruto's response was to lock him out the bathroom until he was done.

The raven was trying to ignore the blonde's sudden pms but Naruto found a way to take offense to that as well. He even went as far as to threaten to break his laptop if the porno wasn't erased from the computer. Sasuke being the sly bastard he was, had a copy of it hidden in another file anyways, so to sate the dobe he simply deleted the first one.

Apparently that wasn't the end of his blonde's bitchfit; later that same evening, Naruto came raising hell again because he was apparently supposed to have gone out with Gaara(whom Sasuke didn't care too much for anyways) and some other people for a shopping excursion. The blonde blamed him because _he_ forgot.

So he denied Sasuke a nice home cooked dinner that night. Which pissed the Uchiha the hell off since he loved Naruto's cooking. Instead he was stuck with the highly unappealing TV dinners in the deep freezer.

Later that night when he tried to go sleep with the dobe, Naruto banished him to the couch. Sasuke refused, vehemently, which escalated into yet another argument. The blonde seeing as his boyfriend was not going to do as he said, resolved to sleep on the couch himself instead. Leaving an irate and confused Sasuke to sleep alone for the night.

Which brings us to this morning, when Sasuke awoke to get breakfast and found that the dobe was still sleeping on the sofa. Naruto opened an eye for a moment, upon seeing his angry lover then frowned and rolled over. No breakfast was made, he couldn't find his suit, and Naruto was now giving him the silent treatment. The fuck?

He scowled, then set off to find his work attire…still in the laundry basket. Wrinkly, though freshly washed, and covered in lint from the dryer. So an extra 20 minutes was spent making the suit as pristine as possible.

He stormed out the house in a rage, not caring if the windows cracked from the force of him slamming the front door. Why the hell was Naruto acting like a bitchy female?

I mean, yes he did take his sexual frustrations out on the moron every so often…er, minute…every other day…hour…whatever. However there was nothing that some whispered sweet nothings and cuddle-sexy time couldn't fix.

Or at least he always thought so.

Grey eyes finally glanced at clock, he was supposed to be at work by 8. It was 7:50, and it's a twenty minute drive to his job. Fucking fabulous.

By the time he arrived, naturally all the good parking spots were taken, so he had to park at the farthest end of the lot, taking an extra three minutes to walk back to the entrance.

There was a little known fact around the office that if one(or God forbid _both_) of the Uchiha brothers is angry, your day will go to the 9th circle of hell as well if you do anything wrong. Literally. Anything. Even making the tea or coffee wrong that gets served in the mornings. The moment they find out it was you, just fuck your day.

So once Sasuke stormed in with his perpetual scowl, rage radiating from his pores and the chill inducing Uchiha death glare set in place, his employees scattered with the quickness. They'd avoid him for the whole week if they had to.

The dark haired man retreated to the sanctity that was his office and quietly shut the door. He needed to think. He paced about for a few minutes, then finally sat down in the expensive leather chair. Nothing added up.

What did he do wrong? Was Naruto just mad about the porn thing? Was it something else he did and forgot about? Or maybe he had pushed the dobe too far?

Pale fingers nervously drummed the smooth mahogany surface and the nagging thought that had been in his head since last night escaped his lips.

"…Is it me?"

"It could be you, what with you glaring and scowling and whatnot."

Grey eyes snapped up in disdain and he had to bite back the loud annoyed groan that almost escaped his throat like a little kid. That smooth voice always dropped from the heavens (or in his opinion, ascended from the depths of hell) at the most inopportune times and the sole proprietor of that voice gave no fucks.

Itachi Uchiha, said older brother and current executive of Konoha Corporation, was casually slouched in the doorway with that 'I give no fucks' smirk on his face. Sasuke knew 90 percent of Itachi's ego was from him being the 'cool older brother'…and also just being better at him in everything he ever attempted…and being better looking than him too. But now was seriously not the time for his brother's bullshit.

"Aniki…don't you have someone else to go patronizing at this hour?"

Itachi's smirk turned downright devilish, "Not until 12:30. I usually like to catch the office gossip around that time. Helps me know who's working and who isn't." That always made his day, because he would randomly announce over the intercom that someone was potentially getting fired. It amused the hell out of him seeing all his employees with that 'oh shit' look on their faces. They usually put in double overtime when he did that, which meant better production output for the company.

Sasuke seemed to scowl more, "I'm working. You can leave."

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly leave right now. Obviously something's wrong otherwise you wouldn't have been 30 minutes late."

"I'm fine."

"Nonsense." The elder raven had already made himself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of Sasuke's desk, and that smirk of his seemed to get wider. Which meant darling little brother was in for some bonding time, made especially awkward and uncomfortable on purpose. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke eyed the elder Uchiha in stoic silence, his lips quirking into a frown at that creepy ass smirk Itachi was giving him. Itachi's grin seemed to get wider, "Ok, you want me to guess huh? Let's see…you left the toilet seat up? You didn't make dinner? You were flirting and got caught?"

Crimson eyes thoughtfully rolled towards the ceiling as the weasel tapped his chin. "Or did you forget an anniversary? No?…Gosh, what else could it be…Oh! I know…could it be your _performance _is less than satisfactory?" The creepy smirk grew even more, he was seriously enjoying that scowl on Sasuke's face. "I'd be mad too if my mate wasn't…_satisfied_, you know."

The younger raven could feel his blood pressure rising and his right eye was starting to have a spasm. The damn weasel was pushing his buttons, which was always easy for him especially if Sasuke so happened to be angry. Itachi always knew what to say to make him blow a gasket. "Its nothing like that…ANY of that…Naruto and I just had a little fight. That's all."

Crimson eyes narrowed in the slightest degree, locking with steely grey. "Oh? A fight? That sounds awful." He laced his fingers together, his gaze not averting. "What was the fight about?"

"Something stupid. He should be over it when I get home."

"And if he's not?"

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched, he really did not want to think about that possibility of Naruto still being angry at him when he went home later. He still didn't know why he was mad in the first place.

"Well, darling baby brother, I'm not one to go snooping through your love life but from that look on your face it appears you have some making up to do, yes?" The pout that was now surfacing on his little brother's face (which he could gladly use against him later since Sasuke swears he never pouts) only made the elder Uchiha roll his eyes as he stood to leave.

His little brother had always been hotheaded, and that had always caused many problems for _him_ since they were young. Sasuke's short fuse had gotten him into many stupid situations that Itachi always ended up having to bail him out of. Like that time in grade school when Sasuke picked a fight over spilled milk (literally) with another boy twice his size. And it was Itachi who had to defend his little brother's dignity in the process…but not without a black eye. Kids back then didn't fight fair.

However if anything involved Itachi Uchiha standing up for you (especially for a stupid reason) he would expect something in return. So being the ever loving big brother he was (and also payback for getting that damn black eye) he carried his darling little brother into the backyard after bedtime and locked him out the house.

Nobody noticed until their' father happened to look out the window the next morning during breakfast to see Sasuke curled up in a ball under the hedges. Sure, he got cussed out for it but Itachi only felt sorry since they didn't have a dog. Sasuke could have taken the doghouse since he was so little.

But it was _so_ worth that month's worth of extra schoolwork his father demanded his teachers to give him.

"For your sake, I hope you work things out." He paused, idly toying with his long, silky hair that was always kept in a neat ponytail. Whenever Itachi starts lingering around and playing with his hair, it was an indication that the warped gears in his mind had something awful in store for you and he wanted to see the reaction on your face. "Oh and…since you were late for work, I'm also going to need you to stay after for a while to make up for lost time, along with filing the documentations and proposals for the next meeting with Sannin Industries."

He casually glanced back and his red eyes practically sparkled in amusement. Sasuke's face was turning red, fists clenched and he was even gritting his teeth. But to make this even funnier to Itachi, he simply had to add the icing for the cake.

"And I want those done before lunch."

With that, the weasel had made a smooth retreat out of Sasuke's office, just barely dodging the glass paperweight that had been chucked at his head. It ricocheted off the wall and smashed to the tiled floors in the hallway.

The younger raven dragged his hands over his face, this was about to be such a shit day. "Stupid fucking Itachi." He had made a bit of a mess of the paperwork at his desk, and no sooner did he turn around to straighten it up, that damn voice interrupted his thoughts again.

"Oh, and I'm going to need you to clean that up too."

Grey eyes burned intensely into smug crimson, which were motioning at the shattered glass on the floor. "And when you're done with that, do me a solid and bring me a pita from the deli across the street." Itachi's smirk was flat out evil, loving every second of angry little brother's face before he disappeared back to his office.

Fucking douche.

* * *

Azure eyes narrowed intensely at the bruises tainting his sun-kissed complexion in the full length mirror. He had been standing there since he woke up, or rather he had been moping since he woke up. He scoffed, Sasuke actually had the audacity to wonder why he was mad at him?

The large hand prints on his hipbones, the scratches on his legs and the god-awful whiplash whelps on his rear that still stung like a bitch even after a two hour bath?

"I look like a rape victim…" he mused aloud, the irony was that he was a victim of a overly-sex crazed boyfriend who didn't know how to restrain himself. Not really that much of a difference.

He had been a total funk since the other night and it was totally Sasuke's fault. The short blonde had asked the bastard to get rid of the blasted porno he made which he did though Naruto was still somewhat convinced he hadn't since Sasuke still had this smug look on his face.

Sasuke then offered to draw him a bath to which the blonde happily agreed. But he unfortunately forgot Sasuke loved to take scalding hot baths and the moment he set one foot into the tub he damn near burned his foot off. Of course this resulted in him yelling at the raven but dammit that was uncalled for! So after adjusting the water to a reasonable temperature, he took his bath in peace meaning locking Sasuke out the bathroom.

Later on that evening he received a text message from his good college buddy Gaara which went a little something like this:

"_Hey Naruto, I suppose you forgot we were supposed to go out to the mall this afternoon. Anywho I'm going with Kiba and Shikamaru, I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I'll buy that My Chemical Romance shirt you wanted, just promise to be home when I drop it off."_

The text that followed came about an hour afterwards:

"_Somehow we got caught in the middle of a comic convention and Kiba got his stomach autographed by a Deadpool cosplayer. To be honest, I'm not a fan of cosplayers and whatever but this guy was really good and now Kiba is fangirling all over the place. He won't shut up about it. Like really, he won't shut up. He's annoying the shit out of me. And I stopped at Hottopic for you for that shirt….they were out of stock. Sorry. You really missed out today."_

To say the least, Naruto's brain was having a seizure. He fucking loved Deadpool (well only second to Spiderman and Ironman) and he was supposed to get that My Chemical Romance shirt for Warp Tour next summer. Sasuke was supposed to have reminded him but then he suddenly remembered that Sasuke had checked his phone while he was still taking a bath. When he asked who called, the raven just shrugged and said nobody in his usual bastard tone.

So of course Naruto was in a terrible mood that night, and he was contemplating making dinner but couldn't find anything in the cabinets that would suffice as a home cooked meal(instant ramen does not make tasty stir fry.) so he made nothing. Naturally his ever-loving boyfriend came home demanding an explanation as to why there was no hot dinner made. When Naruto tried to explain, Sasuke got mad which made Naruto mad, so he directed him to the tv dinners in the freezer.

The short blonde was terribly exhausted from the day and he never felt more unproductive in all his life. He couldn't stand not socializing. So he moped on the couch with a bucket of Ben & Jerry's Karamel Sutra while watching Mob Wives. He hadn't noticed how late it was before he nodded off and was abruptly awoken from his slumber when the grumpy teme flopped down beside him and changed the channel.

Who watches the history channel before bed?

So it only figures they'd start squabbling over the remote before Naruto finally gave up and marched off to bed. Sasuke joined him, but being a pervert seemed to override his previous anger so that resulted in the teme dry humping him while he tried to sleep. Fed up, Naruto took the couch for the night.

He awoke this morning to an angry Sasuke storming through the house in search of his suit. Naruto had washed it the night before, but he had set out Sasuke's other suit and left it to hang on the inside of the closet door. Sasuke didn't see it and after ironing his suit, slammed the door on the way out the house leaving an upset Naruto.

The small blonde had been upset for the rest of the day since his teme had left. He hated when they argued, he hated it even more when they didn't make up. Though this entire incident was both of their faults for being childish, neither one of them wanted to admit they were wrong. His fingers itched to call Sasuke and apologize but his pride wouldn't let him. He figured Sasuke was probably doing the same.

It was only 12:47 in the afternoon, Sasuke wouldn't be off work until 4:30 and Naruto had nothing to do in between. One of the only letdowns of getting part time jobs whenever he felt like it. He sulked into the living room and huddled into a ball on the sofa with his phone. Tan fingers scrolled through the contacts list, pressed a button and he put the phone to his ear. The call was answered on the third ring.

"Hey…Gaara, its me."

"About time you called back. I figured Sasuke had put your head through a wall somewhere."

The blonde fought back a blush, "No, he didn't…he's just being….difficult lately."

The redhead on the other end put down his coffee. He was in the middle of reading a novel at a café when Naruto called but he was already detecting something was wrong. "What happened now?"

The short blonde heaved a sigh, relaying all the events from the night prior (excluding the porno) and could feel himself getting choked up about the whole ordeal. "…And that's what happened. He's mad at me."

"I don't really see why. This mostly sounds like his fault in my opinion."

"I…well yeah…maybe. I don't know. I just want him to stop being angry."

"I assume he hasn't called to apologize or anything?"

"No…"

"Figures." Gaara took another small sip of his coffee. He never really cared for the raven, but it wasn't his place to decide who Naruto dated. They seemed happy enough together, provided one or both them weren't letting their' egos get in the way. Unfortunately this was the case today.

"Maybe I should do something nice for him when he comes home?"

"You could. Unless he's going to be a princess about that too, then that would defeat the purpose right?"

Naruto fidgeted with the hem of one of Sasuke's work blouses. He loved wearing the teme's clothing, his shirts especially. Sasuke's cologne always lingered on them even if he hadn't worn it in a few days. There was that, and it was like having a piece of Sasuke to snuggle whenever he wasn't there.

"Do you think if I made him a nice big dinner he'd be happy? Or buying ramen coupons?"

"That's something that would make _you_ happy Naruto, I highly doubt Sasuke would have much use for ramen coupons."

"Or what if I dress as a….no…I take that back…" The blonde shuddered at the memory when Sasuke bought him a maid costume for valentine's day last year. He was thoroughly subjected to the whims of Sasuke's twisted fetish for the rest of that day which had him walking funny for two weeks.

Gaara rolled his eyes, closing the thick book and drummed his fingers lightly against the table. "My only suggestion that may benefit the both of you would be to just be the bigger person and apologize." Green eyes rolled to the ceiling again hearing the exasperated sigh on the other end of the line and a smirk crossed his face. "And have some made-up sex directly afterwards. Everybody's happy."

Naruto sputtered, he hated when Gaara said the most embarrassing things so plainly. "B-but that's not fixing anything and I don't want sex to fix my problems!"

"Well its up to you. I gotta go just call me tomorrow when everything's better. And try not to forget."

"Shut up I'm not forgetful! I told you Sasuke didn't tell me!"

"Uh-huh. If you say so. Later."

Naruto let the redhead's words rattle about in his head for a minute, he really figured trying to butter up Sasuke might fix things, but what if the teme came home angry? Then his little plans would be all for naught.

A determined gleam entered aqua eyes and the short blonde rose from the sofa.

He knew what must be done.

* * *

Grey eyes furiously stared at the computer screen flickering between it, the keyboard and the clock in the right corner of the screen. The room was entirely silent except for the occasional sigh and the sounds of his fingers clicking the keyboard keys. This went on for a few minutes longer, before he finally relaxed and with a couple clicks saved the documentation to his flash drive.

Sasuke had just finished typing up the statistics and overall gross income, output, expected future output and productivity of Konoha Corp. Itachi would need to present this to his superiors in a meeting 3 weeks from now. He cracked his knuckles, that took him two hours to finish. He had to call in a few people in certain departments just to double-check that all his information was entirely accurate. Though Itachi technically wouldn't require it until next week, the younger raven found it smarter to get a headstart so just in case anything changed he'd still have time to make edits.

He was bloody exhausted, he had spent his morning bending over backwards for his ignorant older brother along with being burdened with his own thoughts. He tiredly glanced at the clock, it read 6:20. Naruto would be starting dinner in a few…hopefully.

He stood up silently and after cutting the computer off, putting the rest of the files on his desk back in his briefcase, he turned and grabbed his coat and exited the office. It was already getting dark outside, and most of his fellow employees had gone home an hour ago. Itachi had left around 2:30 after that meeting with the accountants from Sannin Corporation.

The dark haired man drove home in silence, he was feeling too weary to even think about much of anything. His mind kept replaying the events from earlier that morning which diverted much of his attention at work. The concept of his usuratonkachi being mad at him for more than an hour just burned him inside. He couldn't stand it. If the dobe wasn't happy, neither was he. After all, Naruto was one of the most important people in his life.

He smiled a bit, seeing their' neat two story home coming into view. Though he was born with a silver spoon, Sasuke never tried relying on his family's money to get what he wanted. When he and Naruto first got together, it was his dobe who picked out their' comfy little home. Not too big, not too small, it was just right. Naruto being the homebody he was, decorated it here and there with plants and knick-knacks, the raven preferring more classical furniture and centerpieces. But their home didn't look obscene in the least; it was an excellent blend of the two of them and the more time Sasuke spent with Naruto, the harder it became to fathom his dobe not ever being there.

He couldn't function if his dobe wasn't there by his side. If Naruto actually broke up with him, he'd go ape shit. It finally dawned on the raven, what if the dobe was fed up with him and was planning to leave him because of their' argument?

Grey eyes hardened, his pride be damned. He'd beg if he had to, but there's no way he was going to let Naruto leave him.

No sooner had he pulled in the driveway and made it to the front door, it was automatically opened and a warm body filled his arms.

"You're home."

The taller male nuzzled the golden hair under his chin, holding the smaller body closer to his. "I'm home…Naruto."

A dreamy sigh escaped the shorter male's mouth as his seme lovingly kissed his forehead. All was forgiven.

He stepped away briefly to allow Sasuke to take off his jacket and shoes and immediately reattached himself to his teme's torso. Baby blue eyes glanced up with the innocence of a toddler, "S'suke's still mad at me?"

The raven smirked admiring the fact that the dobe was clad in one of his shirts, "Depends. Did you make dinner?"

"Yesss, I did. Does pizza sound good?"

"Homemade?"

"No, I ordered it."

Blue eyes glittered at the half-annoyed frown starting to quirk at Sasuke's oh-so kissable lips. He loved messing with him. "Or we can just eat the lasagna and breadsticks I made."

"Much better."

**)))SASU-NARU(((**

It was later on that night, after a delicious dinner and a hot shower that Sasuke finally managed to relax with a little mind-numbing television. Sprawled on the couch in his boxer clad glory, with a small carton of mint-chocolate chip ice cream. This was his de-stressing method for particularly bad days, though in his mind this seemed like the common solution for most women on their' periods.

Naruto materialized from somewhere in the dark with a blanket and spooned himself right up under him, burying them both under the 300-thread count warmth. He blinked at the carton of ice cream, Sasuke only pigged out on particularly stressful days. "Bad day at work?"

The raven snorted. "Me slamming the door on the way out the house should have been an indication that this wasn't going to be a good one."

"It was your fault."

"My fault? All I did was try to make you happy yesterday and you flew off the handle."

Naruto pouted, his blue eyes catching the light from the TV causing them to glow. "Are you kidding me? You ran me the bath from Lucifer, you didn't tell me Gaara called, you dry humped me before bed, I didn't get to go anywhere yesterday, and-"

"Is that all?"

"Well….yeah! That is! So its your fault I got mad because I was mad because you were mad at me!"

The two stared at each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So instead of telling me I was making you upset, you just got angry because I was?"

"I thought you were doing this stuff on purpose!"

"No, moron."

"Teme!"

"If I do anything, dobe, its to make you happy. But I'm not a damn mind reader."

"Pfft, apparently not you bast-ouch!"

The blonde made a whine as Sasuke roughly nipped at his ear and repositioned himself on top of him, pinning him down with his weight. Grey eyes teasingly stared into confused blue. "So if my mind reading powers are correct, I do believe make up sex is in order, yeah?"

Naruto blushed, "Wh-what?…No! No, no, no! We've been at it for the last two days!"

"We've done it longer than that before, so what's the problem?"

"Can we just have one night where you don't try to screw my brains out!?"

"Hn. Fine."

The blonde devil almost sighed in relief until he felt Sasuke's hands insistently tugging the hemline of his boxers. "The fuck are you doing teme?"

The raven smirked, tracing his tongue across Naruto's jaw line causing the blonde to shiver. "You said you wanted one night where I don't touch you but you didn't say tonight, dobe." His lips met Naruto's in a needy kiss already taking advantage of the blonde's momentary confusion to slip his tongue in the other's mouth. The blonde attempted to protest, he really did, but Sasuke's tongue caressing his own made his willpower turn to a puddle of mush.

Breathy moans and sighs filled the room drowning out the sound of the TV, the raven began grinding and rocking his hips into his uke's and both moaned at the contact. He deftly stripped himself and Naruto of the needless murmurs of clothing (the blonde hadn't even noticed) and was now leaving a trail of bite marks from the neck down.

He kissed, bit and sucked at the soft tan skin, stopping to dip his tongue in Naruto's navel and mentally grinned at the sight of the dobe being so taunt with need. It never ceased to amaze him how the dobe could go from "we're not doing this" to moaning his name in a matter of minutes. "Tsk, tsk, Naruto…what happened to you not wanting me to screw your brains out?"

The blonde tried to scowl but it only came off as an adorable pout. He hated how skilled his lover was, it never took much for Sasuke to work him up. Stupid teme making him so needy. "Shut up asshole, its all your...-oh!"

Whatever else Naruto had to say died on the tip of his tongue and melted into appreciative moans as the raven gave a long, lurid suck to the tip of his dick. The raven's skilled tongue teasingly traced up and down the length, momentarily swirling about the tip before pressing into the slit. Remembering his half eaten ice cream, he took the spoon and traced the cool metal down the underside of Naruto's length earning a shuddery gasp from the blonde.

Sasuke smirked deviously, what better late night treat than a Naruto sundae?

Taking two spoonfuls of the ice cream, one glob was lovingly placed right on the head of Naruto's manhood, the other right on his balls. The blonde was stuttering something, sounding like a mix between "yes" and "more" but the different sensations were jamming his communication abilities at the moment. His seme was amused, painfully hard, but amused. "You need something Naruto? I can't help if you don't tell me what you need."

A soft groan escaped pinkish lips as the blonde, now flustered and panting raggedly stared up into lust clouded grey eyes. "S'suke…_please_…" A shuddery intake of breath at the subtle stroke of Sasuke's fingers across his length had him curling his toes in ecstasy. His morals were still trying to argue with his needs and they had already lost the fight. He tried again, his voice coming out in a shaky gasp, "P-please…don't tease me, Sasuke."

The dark seme all but purred, anxiously hovering over his unfinished _treat _which was starting to slowly melt from the body heat beneath the comforter. He breathed over the erection, shallowly stroking it and licked his lips in anticipation. "Say it, Naruto. Tell me what you want."

"Please…Sasuke…"

"_Tell me_." the raven growled, his voice deepening to a dangerous tone at Naruto's hesitancy.

The blonde moaned beneath him, fisting tan fingers in Sasuke's soft, dark hair. "Suck me good Sasuke, suck me good."

His request was automatically answered; Sasuke was practically devouring him, taking the head of Naruto's member into his hot mouth and moaning heatedly as he did so. The raven delightedly swallowed, nibbled and licked all over the sweetened organ, bobbing his head slowly up and down ensuring not a single drop of ice cream was wasted. The sweetness of the ice cream and the slightly salty flavor of precum made for an addictive taste that the raven couldn't get enough of. He gave hard sucks to the head almost in the same fashion one drinks from a straw and slowly, ever so slowly did he engulf the member until it pressed at the back of his throat. He only swallowed once and Naruto went into a mini convulsion of spasms that took the air right out of his lungs.

Sasuke then went lower to the balls that were a light shade of red from the chill of the ice cream, giving both gentle sucks and effectively cleaning all traces of the ice cream on them. Naruto was a writhing mess under his touch, moaning and whimpering before feeling a slight intrusion in his anus. He arched slightly off the couch, mildly grateful for the hot bath he took the day prior to soothe his bum.

Using a bit of the melted ice cream as slight lubrication, the raven was already working the sphincter with two fingers, stretching, prodding and hooking them inside his blonde. His blonde devil was pressing down onto the digits, rolling his hips and rocking in sync with the other's ministrations. Satisfied that the orifice had been stretched enough, he removed his fingers and licked them, his eyes falling to half-mast at the sight of his uke.

The hot blush painting tan cheeks, his blonde hair sticking to his face with sweat, the way his breaths came out so shallow and heavy and those ocean eyes were glassy with lust. Sasuke's cock throbbed painfully. Naruto looked positively _delectable_.

Straddling the small blonde and assuming the position that they were in before, Naruto's lean legs were raised over Sasuke's broad shoulders. Grey eyes looked directly into hazy azure and with unspoken communication, pale hips pushed forward immersing himself the tight channel until was touching the base of his erection.

Sasuke began thrusting slowly but with each stroke he'd plunge himself deep into the channel, relishing the feeling of Naruto's heat squeezing him as he did so. The soft whimpers and moans escaping Naruto's mouth egged the raven on as he began gradually increasing the rhythm at which they rocked. Naruto's legs had slipped off his shoulders at some point, allowing him to comfortably close the gap between their' bodies so they were chest to chest. The blonde had managed to wrap his arms around Sasuke's chest, they were so close but it never felt like it was close enough. Tan fingers began to scrape down the pale skin, leaving small claw-like markings and the blonde shivered in pleasure at the husky moan that escaped his seme's mouth.

Lips locked passionately, the living room was alive with the sounds of their lovemaking, the squeaking of the sofa and the squelching sounds coming from the blonde's ass. The temperature underneath the blanket had spiked dramatically, both bodies already damp with sweat and each breath was heavy and shallow.

The raven grunted as Naruto's anal muscles contracted around him, he could already feel his climax approaching and that all too familiar coiling feeling tightening his insides. He could tell Naruto was reaching his peak as well and with a final thrust emptied himself inside the hot passageway, Naruto arching against him as he released his own load.

The two lay there completed and not wanting to move, the dark seme only managing to lift his head up slightly to lay sloppy kisses on a tan cheek. His uke was already going to sleep and the urge to sleep was quickly washing over him as well. He nuzzled the tan neck, leaving small butterfly kisses as his heavy eyelids began to shut.

"I love you, Naruto…"

He had murmured a few drowsy sweet nothings into the blonde's ear, fairly certain the dobe hadn't heard a single one; but just before he was swept into dreamland he saw on Naruto's lips was the faintest trace of a smile.

* * *

Jesus. Christ. On a cracker. There you guys go. You've been begging, so here you go. Vote on the poll on my page o kudasai, and yes, we still have a few more chapters to go. This should hold you over until then yeah, un?


End file.
